User talk:Jumping Melons56932
Welcome! - PLR Soldier (talk) 12:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) 'Coding' Hi there! I noticed on several of your posts that you have some problems with 'coding'. Though it's not really as complex as actual coding, if you need help with anything, feel free to ask! Also, what platform do you play on? - News Team Howd you like to join the news team? If so, put yourself on the roster in the forum. -- 01:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :...the roster is now at Usergroup:News Team... - 01:20, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for this honour. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 19:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Blog I just wanted to let you know that I was quite annoyed by your suggestion in your blog that I "damned this place to hell". I simply said that it was no longer the place I enjoyed editing at, nor will it ever be again. I would find nothing more satisfying than being proven wrong. However, I have to be realistic. - 22:03, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Whilst I realise your gone now I still want to say sorry if I offended you. I got caught up in my speech... I wright this with utter humility. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:30, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Attention On your userpage instead is spelled as instaed. Make sure your own userpage is in order before you go arounds aying "geez the editing mistakes you guys make" 23:12, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Your userpage Hey, is this what you wanted for your user page? If so, just copy and paste it, and of course replace the picture. 21:40, January 6, 2014 (UTC) PSN Im on PS3 you know -- 20:35, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :PS4? Ba, im too poor for that :P -- 17:16, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be sure to check PSN later. -- 15:48, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Userpage BTW you need to remove the construction category from your user page as they are not supposed to have any. -- 15:37, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :While that is true, Userpages are not to have templates on them that come with categories as well categories arent supposed to be on userpages. -- 15:48, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::The template is only to be used for articles, as noted by its description. 15:50, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::It doesnt really need reviewed as it is only supposed to be on articles. With the construction category on your page, it shows up on the construction category page in the list. -- 16:06, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Go ahead and use this. I just created it. 16:07, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::No problem, anytime. :) 18:47, January 13, 2014 (UTC) You Hyper you have to pay attention to the news post before you create a new one. I already made a post about an upcoming patch and instead of notifying me to update it you created a new blog post about the patch being released. Even worse you've now created a new post over the patch notes when your post prior could have been updated, hell all of it could of been covered on my blog in the first place. It clogs the news feed and dissuades readers from reading other posts. -- 20:37, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Im not offended though I am a bit irked. Its better (in my opinion atleast) to keep info in one place. Considering all three blogs were only a few days apart, merging was definitely not out of the question as well as renaming a blog. On top of that I did mention in my blog that I would write the date and patch notes in the blog upon release but since they are in two other blogs it confuses readers. And when i say it clogs up the feed I mean its full of numerous blogs over the same topic. Communication in the future is all I ask. -- 20:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re If you mean the "My Favorite Wikis" section at the top of your profile next to your avatar pic then you have to manually add it by editing it. They are not put there automatically. 19:40, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :Let me refrase. It lets you manually add all Wikis you are apart of under that username. Since you are only on the BF and COD wiki under that wiki, only those appear. As for your favor, go ahead with it. You wont be able to change anything anyhow as the page is locked though you are still free to see the code. 19:48, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Had i had a faster internet I wouldve checked this sooner. The Wiki you are trying to add is not apart of Wikia, hence you can not add it. -- 17:37, January 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: HARM Idea You really think this is a good idea? Anyways, while the basic idea was just thought up of after playing Ace Combat 5. I looked up the real missile and saw the way how the real HARM worked. So, can you think of any ways to balance this weapon? Is it for all fixed-wing aircraft or only fighters? Ferrariguy1000 (talk) 01:45, January 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Trusted User Hi. About becoming a trusted user: All you have to do is ask a B'crat - that's PSK, PLR, or Austin. They'll decide if you deserve the promotion. For a while I didn't know just to ask either- I didn't become a TU till I was at nearly 1000 edits. =P 19:11, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Thats typically when we promote. -- 19:14, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::When you feel ready, just ask, as Awyman stated. The three of us, when possible, will evaluate you and determine if you are ready to earn it. It can even be offered to you by one of us (like when I was a TU, I was offered it), or if you're recommended by another user. :) 19:37, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Battlelog problem. Hi. If you can't sign out and it automatically signs you in each time: You can delete the cookies from your browser. *chrome *IE *Firefox This will sign you out of BL, but it will also sign you out of all sites that are set to automatically log you in. 19:40, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Your Forum Ghost stated it for deletion. For future reference, Users are free to upload videos as long as they are not for vandalism purposes. It doesnt matter if they are uploaded to promote them but the users can not directly promote them by going around telling users. -- 19:52, January 21, 2014 (UTC) As I told you Ghost stated it for deletion (as in fact you created a main space page not a forum) and there was no need to discuss it. And actually the BF4 videos have nothing to do with your forum anyway so I dont see how its "Insult to Injury". Every official video has always had a page if you didnt notice. -- 20:40, January 22, 2014 (UTC) To create a new forum, go down and "start a new thread". Instead you keep creating them as main space. Im going through now and fixing it. -- 20:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks Um, for what? 04:12, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :For this, I assume. 11:56, January 23, 2014 (UTC)